Our Hearts Are One
by Arei Maren
Summary: Young Max is a blue Lupe living on an island in the farest reaches of Neopia. Humans and other neopets are just myths in his small island home. Max and his crush get fed up and leave the island but a storm seperates them. Will they every meet again and wi
1. Part I: An Island of Myths

Our hearts are one... Our souls are as equal as our own 2 eyes... We are one... One of the same whole... We'll never be apart... Never...  
"Writing another love letter to Leona, Max?" Usa burst out over Max's shoulder. "WAH!!!" Max jumped back. His breathing heavy. "You scared me half to death Usa you need to stop that!" Max panted. Usa giggled and started to run off. "Don't tell her ok?!" Max yelled as she ran off. "I haven't yet have I?" she called back then disappeared into the forest. Max stuffed the piece of parchment into his bag and set off at a trot to the beach.  
"This Island... This Island is the only thing in this world right?" "I dunno... Could be.." answered a voice behind Max. "Leona you scared me!" Leona smiled. She was a young red Lupe with bright green eyes and a beautiful smile that made guys like Max and Rei melt. "Talking to the sea again I see..." Leona joked. "Has it answered any of your questions yet?" Max leaned back onto the warm sand, complementing his blue Lupe fur. "Say Leona... Do you believe that there are other lands, other worlds out there... You know like the ones from your grandma's stories?" Leona leaned on her knees. "I'm more interested in hu-mans." Max looked at her. "You still believe in that childish myth?!" "Its not a myth Max.. I know humans are real they just sound so real..." Leona shifted her gaze to the sea. "If there are other lands out there... I'm sure there will be humans on them..." Max sat upright again. "Humans...Other lands...It all sounds more then a myth doesn't it?" Leona stood up. "Its reality... I know it..." They didn't speak for a few minutes until Leona burst out:  
  
"Hey Max I have a great idea!" Max jumped, taken aback by her statement. "Why don't you, me, and maybe Rei make a raft or boat and sail away... sail away from this island and find those lands and humans!" Then suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Have you lost it you two?"  
  
Taller, Older, and more elegant Rei stood behind them. He was also a blue Lupe but was very different from Leona and Max. He was sterner, more serious and had been educated far more then any other child on the island for he was chose to become the village's Otaka-Meinio, or chief, so he was a no-nonsense kinda guy. "You can't possibly think I the future Otaka- Meinio, would even think of letting himself or you two do such a childish thing... Humans, Other lands... Are you both blind? Can't you see there is nothing more then us? This Island?" Leona looked at him. "Rei... What about the sun, the stars, the moon, and the ocean? No this island isn't all that there is... There is more...Much more.." Rei said nothing just shifted his feet and looked at her shyly like he always had. Max stood up with disappointment. All three of their roles were defined. Rei was to become Otaka-Meinio, Max was to continue his life as a peasant and Leona was born the first daughter to the Satukua shamans, a noble family of shamans, and was destined to marry the Otaka-Meinio, thus meaning Rei. Max broke the silence with a heart full laugh. "Heh sounds like fun Leona... I'll be willing to help you! I want to see the other lands and I want to see them all!" Leona let out a small cheer then she smiled sweetly at Max. "Thanks Max, this means a lot to me..." "Aww..." Max blushed. "It was nothing... I've always wanted to visit the other lands too! To find them would make my life..." Leona smiled again but then a thought broke her spirits. "Oh no..." Rei looked at her with a worried expression. "Whats wrong?" Leona walked inland and sat on a rock. "There's no way we are ever going to be able to get off of this island... Our parents and the Otaka-Meinio would never let us.." Max put a hand on her arm. "Duh... We sneak away... Don't tell me you didn't think of that?" "I didn't! Good idea!" Leona replied with a laugh. "We can start the building of the raft tomorrow! It's getting late and I have shaman practice tonight.. Well I'll be seeing you two! Oh and Max," she said stopping. "Thanks.. This really means more to me then you could ever know... It's always been my dream to find the humans..." And with that she ran off into the forest towards the village  
The two boys watched her run off and when she was gonna Max spoke. "Well this is certainly going to be more then a normal adventure..." He began to walked off until Rei stepped in front of him. "What... did you think you were doing?" "Uh...." Max replied. "Um I was agreeing with Leona's idea and that how-""I forbid you," Rei interrupted. "I forbid you to be anywhere near my fiancé you hear me peasant?" Max scowled. "She's my friend! I have a-""Uh no you don't, not any more Max... I'm already angry you filled her head with such thoughts but actually convincing her to go through with it... My gosh Max... You want to prove you're a man? You are only proving to be more like a child..." And with that Rei walked out into the forest.  
"He needs an attitude adjustment badly..." Max said scowling as he followed Rei.  
  
"There you are sweety!" Max's mom called as he walked into his house. "Dinners ready and guess what? Tomorrow is the big festival! Aren't you excited?" Max nearly glanced at her. "No... No I'm not..." his mom, sister, and father who had just walked in gaped at him. "What?!" stammered his father. "This is your favorite festival of the year!" Max just nodded and went to his room, not eating any dinner. His sister came into the room. "Whats wrong little bro?" She asked. "Aren't you and Leona and Usa going to make banners and little bows with all of the other kids like you always do?" "Nope..." 'Why?!" "Because Mr. Otaka-Meinio gonna-be forbid me to ever be with Leona again..." he replied in a snobby voice. "Oh...-""Stia please go I want to sulk in peace please..." "Ok, ok..." Stia replied then she left the room while Max drifted of into an unmerciful sleep...  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS MAX!!! REI SAID THAT!!!?!?!?!" Usa blurted out when Max told her why he couldn't come with her. "Yep.. He also called me a kid... big fat-"Usa stopped him. "Max, Rei has gone too far this time-" Usa stopped and tried to stifle a gasp for a hooded figure was behind her. "Max.." It said in a gentle familiar voice... "Its me Max, Leona. Follow me but say nothing and follow at a very far pace but keep me in view the whole time ok? Don't ask questions just follow." Leona left Usa and Max and Usa nudged him. "Follow her!" she whispered in a harsh voice! Max nodded and followed her at a slow trot.  
He followed her deep into the woods, father then he had ever been. He wanted to ask her were they were going but he couldn't, he could only follow and trust that she knew where she was going. He kept jogging until he broke out of the woods and onto another beach, one that he had never seen before. Leona took her hood off. "Leona? Where have you take us?" he asked, looking around. "To the other side of the island of course? No one ever comes her because it is too far for a regular walk and most everyone is too busy to care less what was over here, or they just can't find the time to explore it. Plus Rei would have his little soldiers patrolling the village, beach, secret cave and all of our usual hang out places..." she sighed. "I couldn't take the risk of being caught... I'm serious Max I want to do this... There is nothing on this island for me... It's all out there... On the sea..." Max took a good long look at the sea and at her. "Leona... Do you... do you want to marry Rei?" he asked, breaking the scilence. She looked at him in surprise but answered. "Rei... he's nice... but not the guy for me..." Max, relieved, continued. "But you have to marry so what-""Max that's another reason why I want to leave... I don't want this,,, what I'm getting... The gold, riches, and becoming the wife of the Otaka-Meinio... It's not what I want... What I want... Is adventure..."  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Part II: Standing Up to Rei

PART II  
  
Max stepped backward. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets start building that raft!"  
  
**2 weeks later**  
  
Max quickly washed up, ate his breakfast, then set off at a run to the other side of the island. Tomorrow was the day he and Leona planned to sail the raft and he had overslept. Today they were going to plan out everything and make sure the plan was "Rei-Proof".  
"Ok her is all that you need to bring tomorrow morning:" Leona said while giving him a small scroll. "Remember right before daybreak is when we are-""Awwww man....!" Max yelled. "That's when Rei usually is out walking around the village!" Leona didn't seem to care. "We're gonna sneak past him of course! He may be vigilant and never seems to miss a thing if we are supremely careful we can make it ok?" Leona sat down on the beach. "I can't believe it... We are finally going to set sail... It's going to be great..." She leaned against Max. "Max... You're a good friend..." Max blushed, he couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Well tomorrow is the day! But tonight... tonight is the special ceremony because tomorrow starts Rei's final physical and mental training that's why we are going to have to be extremely careful..." Leona sighed. "He will be up before dawn... Hes going to be coming to this beach too I just remembered... Max?" She stopped and stood up. "We are probably going to have to leave very, very early before Rei leaves which will be early before dawn. Do you mind?"  
"No not at all!" Max replied. "No I won't mind!" "Good... Max... I well...- "A semi loud horn pierced the air. "The ceremony!" Leona shouted and ran up the beach as fast as she could go. "Max go a different way don't follow me! We've gotten so far we can't screw it up now!" Max nodded and ran a little bit behind her in the opposite direction...  
  
"There you are Max!" Usa called, all dressed up. "You just missed the opening!" "Sorry!" Max panted. "Busy doing you-know-what with you-know- who..." Usa looked at him. "I know what you mean but if someone else didn't they would start thinking cuz that totally sounded wrong..." "Well I'm only telling you-"Max started but was cut off by an arm on his shoulder. "Well there you are... Haven't seen you around..." Max turned around and saw Rei standing behind him, dressed out in his special robe and headdress. "I've been training my self... I'm trying to get my body stronger you know that stuff..." Max fibbed. "Yes I see... And I see you have been heading my orders, that's a first for you Max..." Rei said in mocking supremacy. "Will you ever give anyone a break Rei?" Leona asked. "I mean come on he's-"Rei held his hand up and Leona was obliged to stop talking. "Leona," Rei grabbed her wrist. "There are certain things you must leave behind when you gain some certain things am I clear?" Leona scowled at him. "Yeah and I wouldn't marry you if you were the last Lupe in the world!" Everyone around them gasped and stared at her. The music stopped playing and the islander's dance. Leona broke free from Rei's grasp. "Leona!" Rei stuttered. "Oh don't you 'Leona!' me! I'm sick and tired of all of this junk! I don't want to learn any of this I'm being taught! It's not what I want! Does anyone hear consider what anyone else wants?!" Leona's father came running through the crowed. "She doesn't mean it!" he shouted. "She's playing a joke-!" "NO I'M NOT!" Leona shouted. Rei was getting tired of this. He hauled off and slapped Leona right in the face as hard as he could. "Maybe now you'll come to your senses..." Rei said in a superior voice, but before he could do anything else Max threw a few punches in various places. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER YOU SLIMY, FILTHY, NO ACCOUNT, GLORY HOGGING, BOSSY, LYING, LOSER!!!" Several women fainted at this remark. Rei was lying on the ground, unable to breathe, and Leona was on the ground with her hand to her face. Max pulled Leona up and began to run with her. "Change of plans, We are leaving now!"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part III: The Storm

PART III  
  
"Max! We have no supplies!" Leona cried while running behind him. "I'm sure we'll find an island with food and water soon enough! It's now or never! If we don't and we get caught we'll probably be executed for all we did to Rei!" Max yelled. When they reached the far side of the island Max bean to unite the raft. "Get on now! No time to collect anything!" Leona took the 3 coconuts she picked up and sat on the raft. "Hurry Max! I see light from torches, they're coming after us!" Max finished untying the raft and he began to push it from shore. "Faster! They're here!" Max kept on pushing but her turned his head. "Stop!" yelled a solider. "By order of Rei!" "Yeah like I would listen to him duh!" Max called back and he kept pushing. He then got on the raft and began rowing away. "STOP!!" Max and Leona turned. Rei was running down the beach toward the ocean. "Max he's going to come and get us! Max!!!" Leona cried in despair. "Oh Max if he catches up he will probably kill you!" "I try not to think about that..." Max said as he paddled. Sure enough Rei was swimming after them. "Max!" Rei yelled through the rushing tide. "Max when I get to you, you are going to wish you had never been born?" "What? You going to kill me?!" Even though the sky was dark with stars and the tide was strong Max could still Rei's determined and evil smile. "Yes! Precisely!" Leona wanted to cry but held back her tears. I must be strong... she though. For Max... She grabbed a pole and began to help Max paddle. "Never give up Max! Never!" They were getting very far out to sea now and the wind was beginning to pick up.  
"Darn it!", Max shouted over the sea's deafening roars. "Leona hold on, there's gonna be some rough water ahead!"  
"Yeah I feel a storm coming on!"  
"Give it up Max! You're no match for me!", Rei shouted psychotically.  
  
"He's going mad! Max......MAAAAAX!!!"  
Just then a large wave was forming over the raft. Max turned around and gasped. He grabbed Leona and put his arms around her and held on tightly to the mast. "Hold on-!" he managed to get out before the wave hit and sucked all 3 of them down into the darkness of the ocean..  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
How is it so far? Please R&R! 


End file.
